


The Angel And The Demon

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Michley Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Crowley, BDSM, Bad Boy Michael, Blood, Bottom Crowley, Crowley and Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Pain, Smut, Sub Crowley, Tail Sex, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley, being the king of the crossroads and hell, managed to find all the 4 rings of the horsemen to free his angelic lover, the sword of heaven. But Crowley knows how to make angels naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel And The Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+angel).



> Feel free to add critic in the comments below to tell me what I need to improve.

Michael lifted his head as the big doors opened, revealing the rather short king of hell, who wandered into the very deep parts of hell to meet his beloved angel. "Hello Crowley. What brings you down here to dear old me?" Crowley smiled and walked up to the cage. "I have good news my love." Crowley licked his lips playfully. "But first. Give daddy a kiss" The angel grabbed the demons face and planted a loving kiss on him, nipping and softly biting at his bottom lip before pushing his tongue past Crowleys lips and teeth and into his mouth to tangle with the kings tongue. Crowley gave away soft noises of pleasure before he pulled away and licked the spit off his lips. 

"I have a surprise for you. From now on you won't have to worry about that cage between us anymore~", Crowley purred and Michael lifted an eyebrow. "Wait what do you mean?" The king pulled 4 rings out of his chest pocket. The rings of the 4 horsemen. The rings that could open the cage. "Are you ready for freedom?" Crowley grinned widely and was visibly pleased at the joy he could see in Michael's face. "Open up already! I want to hold you." Crowley didn't wait any longer and he placed the rings on the bars of the cage. The rings acted liked a handle as Crowley pulled entire front of the cage open, just like a door. 

He didn't even have a chance to react as the angel stormed out of the cage and picked up the short king to hug him tightly. Crowley laughed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Michael. He could say he was heartless all he wanted but he couldn't deny the fact how fast his heart was beating at that exact moment and how his body was shaking in excitement because the person who accepted him just the way he was and nothing more or less, was finally able to hold him in his arms and it was the first time Crowley ever felt so much love in just a single hug. 

He didn't know how long they were standing like this before they finally broke apart and just smiled awkwardly at each other. "Hey Crowley." The demon raised an eyebrow, waiting for the angel to continue speaking. "I've only been to earth once, would you mind showing me around a bit?" Crowley nodded and gently grabbed Michael's hand. They were suddenly standing in a clearing of a forest. It was night and the moon was shining down on them. He let Michael take in the scenery for a second before he folded his hand into Michael's and began to show him the world. He took the angel to his own favorite places, taught him the different types of beverages and even tried to give Michael a sense in fashion. 

They both tried to do all kinds of art and when Crowley stopped for a moment to admire one of Michael's paintings, he realized that the past weeks were the happiest weeks of his life. He had honestly never smiled that much before. He never felt so loved and accepted before. He didn't need alcohol anymore to feel a little better. All he needed was to look at the angel he met in hell and remember that this angel chose to be with him and didn't abandon him when he was free to go wherever he wanted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley opened the door to a house he bought for himself and Michael. They just came home from a day in hell, where they fixed some "issues". And with issues they usually meant demons who thought they could throw Crowley off his throne. Crowley sighed loudly as he took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. He was lost in his thoughts and yelped in surprise when Michael grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. "Jesus bloody Christ Michael!" Crowley looked at him angrily, but his anger vanished when Michael turned Crowley around to hold him close to his chest. They could both feel each other's heart beating. 

One glance at Michael's lips and the angel knew what he was supposed to do. He placed his lips softly on Crowleys and began kissing him over and over again, quiet gently, nipping and licking over Crowleys bottom lip. The demon closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Michael's hair, enjoying the kisses. He bit down rather roughly on Michael's bottom lip and as an answer Michael grabbed Crowleys ass roughly, making Crowley gasp and blush. The demon grinded playfully into Michael's private parts, making both of their blood gather in all the right places. 

"Michael~" Crowley purred into the angels ear and instead of responding, Michael started kissing down Crowleys neck, biting and sucking on his skin, making Crowley whimper and even moan softly. The angel ripped open Crowleys dress shirt and kissed over his chest before he stopped at one of his nipples, fixing his lips around it and sucking on it, making Crowley blush heavily and moan in pleasure while biting down on his finger and grabbing Michael's hair with one hand. 

"M-Michael.." whimpered the demon. "I can't wait any longer.. f-fuck me already.." he begged. The lustful glow in Crowleys eyes got the angel very excited. The next thing Crowley knew was that Michael threw him over his shoulder, holding him at his hips and walking into the bedroom where the angel threw Crowley on the bed. The king couldn't even say anything as the sword of heaven ripped the clothes off their bodies, leaving them naked and exposed. But instead of fucking Crowley like he wanted, Michael flipped Crowley on his stomach and the next thing Crowley saw was him being handcuffed to the bed. 

But of course this only excited Crowley even more. "What are you gonna do to me now?~" the demon purred, raising his ass in the air and wiggling it seductively. Michael gripped Crowleys hips roughly, enough to leave a bruise. "Be a good boy and hold still. I'm gonna mark you as mine now." Excitedly, the king licked his lips as his body shivered in anticipation. Crowley let out a loud yelp as the angel smacked his ass hard enough to leave red mark. Michael didn't wait long to land a second smack on Crowleys ass, making the demon cry out. 

"Who's a good boy?" Michael asked, spanking Crowley once more. "I-I am!" Crowley responded, letting out a moan. "And who do you belong to?" Another smack. Crowley gasped and moaned. "I-I'm yours! All yours!" He tugged at the handcuffs that held him in place. Michael's eyes glowed blue as he got ready to land another smack on Crowleys ass, which was already red and hot to the touch. His hand glowed the same color as his eyes as he landed a final smack on Crowleys ass cheek, making Crowley cry out in pain-pleasure and leaving a permanent mark in the form of his hand on Crowleys ass. The king panted and laid his head on a pillow, trying to take in all the pain that was coming from the mark. 

Michael snapped his fingers and Crowley was forced to unfold his demonic horns and his demon tail, which was very sensitive just like angel wings. Even grabbing it already made Crowley gasp and shiver. Michael rubbed over it with his thumb, making the demon go all weak and moving into the angels touch while moaning softly but desperately. "M-Michael.. you're gonna make me go crazy.." Crowley laughed breathlessly. Another snap of Michael's fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. 

He covered two of his fingers in it and shoved them into Crowley, making him moan and yelp in surprise. The delicious sounds and moans that escaped Crowleys mouth encouraged Michael to move his fingers faster and deeper, rubbing over Crowleys sweet spot. The king moaned loudly, saliva running down his chin and onto his pillow as Michael's fingers pressed right against all the best spots. His fingers were raking over the bed sheets as he rolled his hips back against the fingers until Michael suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers with a quiet popping sound. 

"Be a good boy and fuck yourself with your own tail" Crowley blushed furiously and hesitated at first, but then followed Michael's command. He inserted his own tail into himself and started moving it, making himself moan, a little ashamed but completely turned on. He could feel Michael's eyes resting on him, watching him giving pleasure to himself. The demon started moaning Michael's name, going faster and harder. Meanwhile Michael continued to spank Crowleys ass, making the king cry out in between his moans and gasps. 

He used his other hand to pump Crowleys cock, wrapping his hand tightly around it and rubbing a thumb over the head, spreading the precum on it. The demon couldn't hold back any longer. His own tail inside his ass, the spanks and the tight fist around his cock were too much and he came all over his bed sheets, crying out Michael's name. 

The king melted against the sheets as he pulled his own tail out of himself, gasping a little as the pointed part stretched his hole once more before popping out. Crowley closed his eyes, thinking it was over, but then Michael flipped Crowley on his back, making Crowleys arms cross. "Now it's my turn to make you scream" Michael forced Crowley to spread his legs and folded them up against Crowleys torso. 

He moved his hips forward a bit until the head of his cock pushed against Crowleys puckered opening. It was still wet from the lube and moved outwards, reaching for Michael's cock, pulsating in lust. "Beg for it" Michael demanded, grinning over the desperate look on Crowleys face. "P-please Michael.. p-please fuck m-me.." whimpered the demon. Michael didn't wait any longer and thrust into Crowley, making him cry out the angels name. 

The king clenched his insides around Michael's pulsating cock, throwing his head back while moaning and screaming in pleasure. The angel didn't go easy on Crowley. Michael dug his fingers into Crowleys hips, drawing blood with his fingernails while thrusting deep into the demons body, hitting his prostate every time before pulling out almost completely only to push back in his whole cock. 

Crowley gasped and moaned like a wanton whore, enjoying Michael's dominance and roughness way too much. His wrists started bleeding because he tugged at the cuffs constantly, in an attempt to arche his back into the penetration. The heat in his stomach became unbearable but Michael didn't want Crowley to cum just yet, so he used his powers to prevent Crowleys orgasm. 

The demon started pleading and begging for Michael to let him cum, not being able to handle this sexual torture, until Michael gave in to Crowleys wish and thrust a last time into the demon, hitting his prostate and making him orgasm. Crowley growled deep in his chest and came all over his stomach while Michael spilled deep into him before pulling out. Both of them were panting roughly and heavily. 

With a snap of his fingers, Michael unchained Crowley and both of them were wearing comfortable pajamas. Even though none of them needed to sleep, they still enjoyed to fall asleep after sex while cuddling. And that's what they did. Michael pulled Crowley close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the tiny demon, kissing his sweaty and warm forehead before humming a song in enochian to lure Crowley to sleep. The angel watched the demons peaceful sleeping face for a long time before he too closed his eyes to enter the world of dreams.


End file.
